Sealing rings for sealing the space between the outer surface of a spigot end and the inner surface of a socket end in a pipe joint comprises an annular sealing element. Irrespective of the type of sealing action of the sealing element, such as compression sealing action, lip sealing action or a combination thereof, it is necessary that the sealing element consists of a relatively soft elastomeric material. However, a sealing ring in its entirety consisting of a material which is sufficiently soft and elastomeric to provide the sealing function is disadvantageous from the point of view that it is difficult to retain the material in the desired position in, for example, a groove in connection with the jointing of the pipes. There is also the risk that such a sealing ring will be displaced from its sealing position in the pipe joint if the difference of the pressures at each sides of the sealing ring is great. In order to obviate these problems and drawbacks it is previously known to provide the sealing ring with a locking element consisting of a ring of a material which is substantially more rigid than the elastomeric material of the sealing element, for example plastic. Thereby, the locking ring is usually positioned in a groove formed in the elastomeric material of the sealing ring. In order to present satisfactory properties with regard to mounting as well as locking action the size of the locking ring must be adapted to the diameter of the groove in a pipe wall in which the sealing ring shall be positioned within very small tolerances. If the locking ring is too large in relation to the groove it is difficult to mount and if it is too small there is provided an unreliable locking of the sealing ring. With regard to the fact that plastic pipes as well as concrete pipes present relatively great dimensional tolerances the requirements with regard to a correct diameter relationship between the locking ring and the groove of the pipe wall are difficult to provide, even if the locking ring is manufactured with small tolerances.